


Remember Me To Gallifrey

by Dragonsigma



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Library, old who references, rassilon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsigma/pseuds/Dragonsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tardis is a living thing, and her library is her memory, of times gone past and times yet to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me To Gallifrey

  It has been centuries since she has seen home, and centuries more still since she has gone there by choice. There have been times when she knew her runaway thief would have welcomed a summons from the stuffy, dusty masters of Gallifrey, but she also knows this new body and mind would just as soon run as come to their call, just for the fun of running. And she would agree with him; there is so much more out in the wide universe than the Lords of Time and their petty quarrels. Yet the piece of a dying star nestled near the heart of the ever-changing craft longs for home, as the growing, living ship longs for adventure.

     The Eye of Harmony is more than just a power source. There are few books that Rassilon hasn't rewritten, hasn't made his own, hasn't marked with his corrupt, decrepit name, but those that escaped the first Time Lord's purges whisper of Omega and his Hand and an empty suit of armor in an empty anti-matter world, abandoned by the conquering hero who was once his friend and partner in glory. They whisper of Prydonian pranks and darkness and drums and names left behind. Of sinful decadence and assassinations, Presidential duties unfulfilled. Of a cruel woman and her cruel experiments, and of a bright, beautiful Time Lord girl who found the Key to Time and defeated an imposter Guardian. 

     They whisper of mysteries and meetings soon to be, and adventures stretching far into the future and past and present.   


End file.
